A Day on the Beach, Chapter three
Chapter three of A Day on the Beach. Story Littlefoot was still evading the pursuing Homo ergaster, though one of them, named Roshan, was proving to be difficult, but Littlefoot managed to outsmart him and force him off a ledge, upon looking he finds the hominid hanging on a branch, and it was here that both got a good look at each other, seeing that they each were young and even close in age, "what do you want?" Littlefoot asks, not sure if he would be understood or not, "I was about to ask you the same thing" Roshan asks back, surprisingly having heard the dinosaur loud and clear, Littlefoot was beginning to believe that they didn't mean any harm and reached out a hand to pull the human up, but Roshan took advantage of it to pull him down (and was surprisingly strong despite being smaller), both tumble but Littlefoot managed to slow himself down by grabbing a vine with his mouth, when he was just inches above ground he climbs off to survey for his opponent, only to be tackled by said opponent, but Littlefoot turns it around thanks to his size and got the hominid on the ropes when a cane pounded in fronted of them, looking up they see two elderly homo ergaster, one of which was wearing special clothing that indicated a high-ranking status, "father, why are you here? I don't need help" Roshan gasps knocking Littlefoot off, "that's not how it appears Roshan, bring him to the village" the leader said, Littlefoot pretty much surrendered now. They later arrive to a village and Littlefoot was stunned to see such a community: dwellings were built into a cliff (referencing the Anasazi's Tusayan Ruins in Arizona) and various other cavemen of different sizes and ages were present, and they weren't the only ones, there were also many animals too: Lessemsaurus (a prosauropod), Mei (a troodont), Kepodactylus (a shellfish-eating pterosaur), Miragaia (a longneck stegosaur, nicknamed "Longneck Spiketail"), Torosaurus (a ceratopsian related to Triceratops), Sinosauropteryx (a feathered relative of Compsognathus), Antetonitrus (a primitive sauropod), Parvicursor (an alverazsaur, nicknamed "Tiny Arms"), Tapejara (a toucan-like pterosaur with a large crest), Gastonia (an ankylosaur), Terminonatator (a plesiosaur), Stegodon (a prehistoric elephant related to Mastodon), Telmatosaurus (a hadrosaur), Dracorex (a pachycephalosaur), Nomingia (an oviraptorosaur) and Probelesodon (a cynodont), "what is this place?" Littlefoot asks gazing around (and drawing a crowd), "be on guard, he is a powerful animal" Roshan advised to some, "I am Muviro, leader of the Homo ergaster, also known as Thin Skins" the leader introduces, "I'm Littlefoot, an Apatosaurus, also known as longneck" Littlefoot introduces back, it was clear to him that these guys knew how to communicate with animals, "can we trust him father? I don't feel comfortable having him here" Roshan voiced, "Roshan, you still have much to learn about the animal ways" Muviro simply said and suddenly picks up Littlefoot's right-arm, examining its palm while Littlefoot was wondering what exactly the caveman was doing, "ah you are not a wild dinosaur are you?" Muviro asks, "not really, but I never knew there was another interspecies civilization, I thought mine was the only one, how long have you functioned like it?" Littlefoot says, "for countless generations we thin-skins have formed interspecies relationships for our needs, it is essential, if we lost it all, we wouldn't be able to take care of ourselves very well" Muviro explains, stunning Littlefoot even more. Meanwhile Red Claw, Torvus and their fast-biters were fallowing the trail of the good-guys, along the way they had found more evidence: a dead Tyrannotitan partially eaten, "they must have taken shelter in this den here" Thud guessed after exploring the den, "strange" Red Claw mutters, "what is it?" Thump asks, "I've picked up a new scent with them, but I don't recognize it at all" Red Claw answers, "curious, it smells almost like a tickle-fuzzy, but not of any tickle-fuzzy I know" Screech replies, "can we take a break? I'm getting tired" Shriek recommended yawning, "I suppose we should rest, we can continue hunting tomorrow" Torvus suggested, Red Claw nods and all six sharpteeth spend the night in the den. Back with Littlefoot, he was being given a tour by Muviro, stopping at some pottery forging, "many of us make our pots at night so the mud stays moist" Muviro explains, Littlefoot watches the process, "impressive" he compliments, "heheh I figured you'd be impressed, it is nice to meet some new faces, since lately we've been struggling to make a living, there have been predators coming near here a lot, making it mostly too dangerous for us to even leave the confines of our little village" Muviro lamented, directing to some animals who looked as though they had been in a fight: many bear scars left by predators and a few hominids were treating them, "I know the feeling" Littlefoot remarks. Suddenly some noises drew their attention and see another group of cavemen (some riding their domestics) complete with the dead Hatzegopteryx that Littlefoot recognized, and that's not all, "whoa get a load of this" Skip's voice echoed, Littlefoot pushed his way through the crowd the minute he heard that voice, Cera was the first to see him, "Littlefoot" she called and they hug, "guys, these thin skins depend on interspecies-bonding, just like we often do" Littlefoot notes, "okay no I feel really uncomfortable, this Littlefoot has even forged bonds with carnivores? how do we know they can be trusted?" Roshan voiced, clearly directing it to Chomper, Paula, Draco and even Ruby, Petrie and Guido, "here we go again" Hyp groans, their meat-eating friends always received paranoia the second they're first met, "relax they're completely trustworthy, some of them were even raised by our leaf-eating species" Ducky explained, though most still look skeptical, "hold on for a minute" Muviro orders and the tribe back down, even though they were on edge, as he walks up to them bravely he eyes them with incredible examination, "one of you, give me your hand" he asks respectfully, Draco was the bravest to do so and much like how Muviro had done with Littlefoot he takes a look at the dragon's palm, "how curious, you bare the markings of the herbivores, yet you are not one yourself" he remarks letting go of Draco's hand (who looked at it in confusion), "they look pretty trustworthy to me" a new voice says, complete with a Portuguese accent, the owner revealing itself to be a female Miragaia, and Spike was awestruck at her (Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine of We Bare Bears). *''Girl be sellin' sunshine, *(Girl be sellin' sunshine...) *Lookin' so fine. *(Lookin' so fine...) *Can't believe my eyes, going out of my mind. *(Be my girlfriend!) *Wanna ask you, lady, to forever be mine. *(Hope she's single!) *Try to keep it cool, Panda, just improvise. *(You can do it!) *She's the kind of girl that makes a guy realize! *(Can't be nervous!) *Wanna buy you flowers and spend $9.99! *(She's so priceless!) *Girl be sellin' sunshine, *(Girl be sellin' sunshine...)' "Uh Spike?" Petrie asks waving his hand in front of the ''Stegosaurus's face but received no response, "dude I think Spike has a crush on that Longneck-Spiketail" Ruby wondered, the Miragaia herself looked drawn too as she blushed and waved shyly in their direction, "oh clearly he has something" Tricia teased, "hehehehe Spike's gotta girlfriend, Spike's gotta girlfriend" Shorty sang, being joined by Skip, Dinah & Dana and Mutt, but all shut up when Spike growls at them, "forgive me but, what is your name again?" Muviro asks the Miragaia, "my name is Mira sir" she says respectfully, "come on Spike, she seems to like you, she does she does" Ducky encouraged, clearly sensing her stegosaurian brother's infatuation, "don't be shy Spike" Guido added, Tippy and Lizzie giving some encouragement as well, "hey, so I take it your name is Spike?" Mira suspected, "yes his name is Spike, he doesn't talk much" Ducky introduced, "I'm cool with that" Mira says flirtatiously and Spike was feeling more aroused, "I've never seen her so happy before" Roshan remarks, "why's that?" Skitter asks, "well you see when I was a kid I found her as a baby all alone, I suspected she was orphaned" Roshan explained, "that's a coincidence, cause Littlefoot here and some of his friends found Spike that way too, though I wasn't there at the time" Ali informs, "you all knew each other for a long time don't you?" Roshan asks, "yeah some of us yes" Rhett says, "including the sharpteeth?" Roshan asks again looking at Chomper and co, "yeah, I was actually hatched by these guys, though it was a slight accident" Chomper answers, "if you say so" Roshan scoffs, he still didn't look convinced enough but he'll leave it be for now, "whoa that actually happened?" Lizzie asks, "yeah, it was a miracle I managed to survived at all, but Roshan had found and brought me here and I stayed ever since, they raised me as if I were one of their own kind" Mira tells, "Spike can understand, me and my family took him in when we finally reached the Great Valley, though we never did find out what happened to his real parents" Ducky says, Spike nods, "heh, who knew we had so much in common" Mira remarks, "Great Valley?" Muviro asks, "it's our home, we're currently lost trying to find our way back to it" Draco explains also filling in on their bout with Red Claw and Torvus, "I see well you are welcome to stay for the night, however I think it would be best if your predatory friends slept somewhere outside of here" Muviro offered, "I understand, goodnight" Paula said and she walks off towards the woods, Chomper Guido Petrie Draco and Ruby fallowing, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat, night" Nod says and curls up next to a fence, the rest soon fallowed. Stay tuned for A Day on the Beach, Chapter four Notes ◾If anyone asks, I've decided to have the Homo ergaster share the same language as the animal-characters rather than create a language of their own, too laborious for my liking. Gallery Category:Fanfictions